Big Brother
Big Brother is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is one of only two Special Ops levels that can only be played with two players, the other being "Overwatch". One player will be the gunner of the Blackhawk 'Gunslinger-one' while the other player, as a soldier on the ground, must make it to the roof of a restaurant down the block. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 25.9 seconds. Overview The player begins the mission either as the soldier on the ground or the Blackhawk helicopter gunner. The goal is to reach the marked area (the restaurant's roof) and board the helicopter for extraction, within the time limit. As the player goes down the block, they will encounter more and more resistance. There is a roadblock at the end of the road, at which time the player heads down a side alley into the parking area of a gas station. At this gas station, enemy reinforcements start coming in trucks, and the player on the ground has to try to make his way to the top of a restaurant. When the player reaches the top, they must jump on board the helicopter as it comes to pick them up. Be careful of enemies which will follow you up the ladder and come up through a hole in the roof. There are crucial parts in this mission in which the Blackhawk gunner's explosive ammunition will be very useful. The Blackhawk gunner should provide covering fire for the soldier on the ground. Using the minigun, the gunner should take out any enemies he can see. Beware, though, as the minigun's explosive rounds can easily kill the teammate on the ground by friendly fire. Tips The Blackhawk helicopter will just keep circling the ground soldier until the soldier moves. On the minigun, using the aim down the sight button will cause the minigun to remain spooled up, eliminating the short delay before firing from idle, at the cost of a slower movement speed. If the ground level player is near the ladder to the LZ, the helicopter will begin to land. But if the helicopter lands before the player can get up the ladder, the moment he touches the smoke the mission is over. It is highly recommended to pick up a weapon from the enemy, in exchange for the Desert Eagle, since the Desert Eagle is very inaccurate at a distance, and has a high amount of recoil. A good plan is to use a "baiting" technique where the player on the ground runs out spawns the enemy soldiers and then retreats. That way when the player retreats the enemies follow and are easily mopped up by the Blackhawk. This way the player on the ground stays out of the fighting and is mostly safe. The cars on this level can be used like grenades against enemies following the player in the "baiting" technique described above. Enemies will normally be running by cars which can be easily destroyed by the player in the Blackhawk. The explosion can easily take out multiple enemy soldiers. Trivia This mission uses the same layout as the single player level "Wolverines!", but the helicopter with the minigun with explosive shells comes from Of Their Own Accord. It is odd that one player must reach an extraction point, as there are many areas in the level where the helicopter could simply land to extract the player. It also appears to be more dangerous to move to the new LZ on top of the restaurant while providing fire support for the soldier on the ground than staying where the mission begins. If the player aims the Vulcan Minigun down, they do not appear to have any hands, and the Minigun can move by itself. When the player who is being escorted reaches the restaurant roof, ready to be evacuated, the player can see that the second player who is using the minigun appears to be standing, with his lower body going through the floor of the Black Hawk. This was probably because Infinity Ward never intended the player to see themselves use the minigun in 3rd person (it was possibly only intended that the player would use the minigun only in Of Their Own Accord). Walkthrough thumb|404px|right